Trouble With Soda
by Shimmering-Sky
Summary: Set in the era of The Enforcers/Team Satisfaction. When The Enforcers are running low on supplies, Yusei leaves to get more. Jack and Kalin argue over the last can of soda, but Crow drinks it. Chaos ensues. Includes my OC Sky!


Me: *Yawn* I'm so bored.

Sky: Uh-oh, nothing ever good happens when you're bored.

Yusei: Shouldn't you be working on your other story?

Me: Meh, I'm not really feeling the flow with that right now.

Yuma: *Appears out of nowhere* Hey! Only I can feel the flow!

Me: Too bad, I'm stealing it. Now get out before I have to use my blowtorch.

Yuma: *Screams like a little girl and disappears*

Sky: You have a blowtorch?

Me: Actually it's yours.

Sky: What do you mean?

Me: You have to read this story first. Okay, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds or the characters. I do own Sky. Oh yeah, this takes place in the time of The Enforcers/Team Satisfaction.

Trouble With Soda

**Third Person**

"Yusei, it looks like we're almost out of food again. Drinks too; there's only one can of soda and a few bottles water," Sky says. Yusei walks over and examines the fridge.

"Why does Crow have to eat and drink so much?" Yusei asks. Sky shrugs and hands Yusei a large bag.

"It's your turn to get food," she says. Yusei nods, grabs the bag, and walks out of the hideout.

Sky leaves the kitchen, sits down at a desk in her room, and pulls out a notebook. There are several strategies written in it, most of them not finished. She starts working on finishing the strategies when she hears a noise from the kitchen.

**In the kitchen…**

Both Kalin and Jack have discovered there is only one can of soda left. "I saw it first," Kalin says.

"Yeah, but I'm older than you," Jack retorts, reaching for the can. Kalin grabs Jack's hand and the two become engaged in a full-blown argument with their fists and mouths until Crow walks into the kitchen.

"Why don't you two just settle this with a duel?" the ginger asks. The older teens realize it is better than what they were doing, so they run outside to commence the duel.

While they were at it, Crow walks over to the fridge. "Hmm, we've got some water, an apple, and-oh sweet, there's still one can of soda left!" he exclaims, not knowing that was what Jack and Kalin had been arguing about.

He finds that out after he has drained the can of its contents and the two older teens walk back in. Both take one look at Crow, and then one at the empty can in his hand.

"You drank the last can of soda!" Kalin exclaims.

"Uh, yeah, what's so wrong with that?" Crow asks.

"That's what we were arguing about!" Jack shouts.

"Oh," Crow says as he turns around and dashes through the door. "AFTER HIM!" Kalin and Jack yell.

What they didn't realize was that Crow had swung the door shut behind him. Jack is the unlucky one, being slightly faster than Kalin, and he runs into the door. More accurately, straight through the door, as the door remains shut.

"I'm gonna get that jack*a-word*," Jack mutters, still keeping up with the chase.

**Back with Sky…**

Sky is walking downstairs to see what the commotion was about. "Outta the way!" she hears a voice yell. Sky has just enough time to press herself against the wall as an orange blur races past her.

Following the orange blur are two others, icy-blue and yellow. _I guess Crow is playing our version of tag with Jack and Kalin_, the golden haired woman thought. _**Author's Note-the version of tag is basically the opposite of real tag. One person is chased by the others, whom are all 'it'.**_

After finding out there isn't anything wrong (or at least it seemed that way), Sky returns to her room. "Hmm, if my opponent activates _Mystical Space Typhoon_ I could counter with _Judgment of Anubis_," Sky mutters to herself, scribbling into her notebook.

Then she realizes she is thirsty. Sky goes to the kitchen to see what is left. "I wonder why there's a Jack-shaped hole in the door," Sky says. She opens the fridge and receives a huge surprise. "Um, Crow what are you doing in the fridge?" she asks.

"SHH!" he hisses, shoving a water bottle into her hand and closing the fridge. "Well that was strange," Sky says. Then Jack and Kalin run in, both steaming with fury.

Kalin's left elbow is twisted at an odd angle and Jack has a cut down the side of his face along with a gigantic bruise on his forehead. "Where did he go?" asks Kalin.

"Are you two okay?" Sky asks, ignoring the question. "It looks like you need to go to Martha's place."

"We can go to Martha's after we get that bird brain. Now WHERE IS HE?" Jack asks.

"If you mean Crow, he's in the fridge, Ra knows why," she replies. At that moment the fridge door swings open and Crow dashes out.

"Traitor!" he yells, before throwing the apple he has at Sky. She ducks, and the apple smashes into Jack's forehead.

"THAT DOES IT! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Jack roars, resuming the chase. Sky is elbowed and shoved against the wall as the two teens continue chasing Crow.

"Crow must have done something bad," Sky says to no one in particular. Then she has an evil thought. _I'm going to place booby traps for them to fall into_.

**Later…**

"That should do it," Sky mutters after dumping a third bucket of water on the floor. The building is on a slant, so when the three run over the wet floor it would carry them until they hit the wall.

The three teens run through the hallway just after Sky hides from view. Two things happen; the first being that the water did carry the three down the hall. The second thing was that the trajectory was wrong, and it instead carries the boys out a window.

Sky bursts into laughter as she goes to see how her friends are. Crow was sort of lucky, landing on a bush resulting in a few cuts. Kalin was the unluckiest, landing on his ankle, hard, and having Jack land on top of him.

After the three teens miraculously get back up after the fall, Sky starts to create more random booby traps in her secret room. She pulls out her duel disk and Summons _Ventus Ingram_.

"_Ingram_, I need you to go find me around three gallons of glue, several large bags of feathers, some wire, seven yards of saran wrap and a whole lot of tape. Oh, some rubbing alcohol and a thing of kitty litter as well," she orders.

Her duel monster nods and flies out the window. While she is waiting for her supplies, Sky scoops up some things from the table and starts placing traps with what she could.

One of them was made up of a heavy crate placed at the top of the stairs. When Crow runs up it, the crate falls and rams into him. But Sky didn't see it work, as she had already walked off to place other traps.

Another trap she placed includes hooking a blowtorch up to a door. Kalin triggers this one, and his head sets on fire. Sky does see this one, and has to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from being heard.

Sky manages to control her laughter while she sneaks back to her secret room. _Ventus Ingram_ is waiting with the objects she had requested. "Thanks _Ingram,_" Sky says before continuing with the trap placing.

For one trap, she had to mix the glue with water. Sky places the mixture into a large bucket and rigs it to the outside door. She also makes it so that feathers would dump on the glued person.

It's kind of ironic who fell in this trap, but it is still pretty funny. Crow becomes covered in multi-colored feathers, but he keeps on running.

The next trap dumps rubbing alcohol onto Kalin. It stings the burn on his head, but Kalin keeps running.

The last trap that rigs is placed in the perfect spot. See, there is an alley behind The Enforcers' hideout that is home to a bunch of stray cats. When Jack ran through the alley, Sky's trap dumped the remaining glue mixture and an entire thing of kitty litter on him.

There was also a trip wire, so the blonde wound up on the ground. Something heavy prevented him from getting up. The cats smell the fresh litter, and so some of them decide to use the litter box. "What the *f-word* is this stuff?" Jack asks.

His answer is that of the cats trying to dig into him in order to bury their… waste. "Get off of me!" the unfortunate teen yells. The cats don't understand him and continue doing their business.

One cat is not entirely smart and decides he wants to take a dump on the head-shaped litter box. He does at the same time Jack manages to get the heavy object off of him. He sends the cats-some of them in the middle of their business-flying everywhere.

"I'm gonna kill whoever set that trap," Jack mutters as he walks inside. He is still determined to get Crow, but he had to get the awful stuff off of himself first.

Sky observes the entire scene and is now trying as hard as she can not to die of laughter. Out of the corner of her eye she spots a raven-haired teen carrying a large bag.

"Aw, now I don't get to have any more fun," Sky whines. Then she remembers that she had set another trap on the front door. One made of tape and saran wrap.

"Oh man, Yusei is going to get stuck! And he's not gonna be very happy," Sky says. The golden-haired woman runs off to stop Yusei from getting snared in the trap.

**With Yusei…**

Yusei opens the door to get inside. He walks through the door. "I'm back-whoa, what is this stuff?" he asks. Sky appears and sees her brother trying to get out of a spider web of tape and saran wrap.

"Can you help me get out of this?" Yusei asks. Sky nods and begins to unwrap her brother. At the same time three voices were heard from the hallway.

"Crap!" "Finally!" "Now you're dead bird brain!" Then there was a loud thump. Sky and Yusei-the latter still half-covered with tape-both go to see what happened.

Jack and Kalin have Crow pinned to the floor. The orange-haired teen is struggling to free himself, as the two older males are hurting him. Yusei quickly gets their attention by whistling loudly.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Yusei asks. Quickly, Kalin and Jack point at Crow.

"He's the one who stole the soda!" Kalin yells.

"How was I supposed to know you were arguing over it?" Crow asks.

"You should have known!" Jack yells back. And they begin the 'Squash Crow' tactic again.

Sky whispers to Yusei "You get Kalin; I'll get Jack and Crow. They need to go to Martha's place." Her brother nods and proceeds to drag Kalin off of Crow. His hands become covered in rubbing alcohol as he does.

Sky manages to get Jack off of Crow without getting any of the cat mess on her. "You three need to calm down and get Martha to look at you," Sky says.

Three hours later and the Duel Gang is at Martha's place. "What happened to you?" Martha asks.

"Crow stole my soda!" Jack shouts.

"Hey, it's my soda not yours; I won the duel!" Kalin says. They restart their little punching match. Martha manages to split the two up.

"I want the three of you to go shower and return here," Martha says to Jack, Kalin, and Crow. "And don't try to kill each other while you're at it!" she adds, waving her ladle.

The three leave and Sky restarts her effort to free Yusei from his cocoon of tape and saran wrap. "What exactly happened to those three?" Martha asks.

"Well, they were arguing over a soda can, so I think Crow might have drank the last one while Kalin and Jack were arguing over it," Sky says.

"I meant how did Crow get covered in feathers, Kalin get part of his hair seared off, and Jack get covered in whatever that foul-smelling stuff was," Martha says.

Sky glances around to make sure the three weren't near them. "I set some booby traps," she says. "Oh yeah, sorry about this one Yusei," she adds. "I was only trying to interfere with their chasing thing."

"That's okay, at least I know who I should pair up with if we ever have a prank war," Yusei says.

"That would be cool to have one," Sky says.

**XXX**

Me: And this is the end of my little one-shot. Maybe I'll make one with the prank war…

Sky: *Laughing her head off* Where did you get this idea from?

Me: Hmm? Oh, I'm bored, the Home Alone movies, and another fanfic called Juice Box Chaos. It's one of my favorite stories under my profile if anyone wants to read it.

Yusei: You better hope Jack doesn't read this. Him, Kalin or Crow…

Me: That's why I locked them in my closet.

Sky: You seem to like locking people in closets.

Me: Yeah, I like doing that, ending chapters in cliffhangers, having random but awesome ideas, and walking around my kitchen for hours on end.

Sky: Er, okay then….

Me: I know I'm weird by most standards! Anywho, review if this story made you laugh at least once!


End file.
